


Did You Think I Forgot?

by warchiefsteph



Series: Athena & The Arcana [10]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warchiefsteph/pseuds/warchiefsteph
Summary: A response to an ask on tumblr.





	Did You Think I Forgot?

      “Portia, I was supposed to meet the Countess in the dining hall  _ten minutes ago_!”  


      To say I was stressed was an understatement; for the better part of the morning, I slaved over stoves, measuring spices with the utmost precision, in order to make the meal perfect. Of course, I wasn’t quite certain what  _perfect_  was. I had never had Prakran cuisine, much less worked with the spices Portia had managed to import to the Palace’s kitchens, and as sweat dripped down my furrowed brow, the heat of the ovens caused my already wavy hair to poof out to a greater volume, and I grunted in frustration, pushing myself away from the heat.

      “I’m sure milady will understand!” Portia replied, rushing to take several pans out of the oven, allowing me a moment of respite to gather my thoughts. “After all, with all the work you’ve been doing to make this just right, I’m sure she’ll be happy!” She offered me a sweet smile, setting the pan of fish aside to scuttle down the counter, where the fine dinnerware resided in lavish cabinets, away from the fires. With a sure touch, the doors swung outward, and with a certain delicateness that only she could muster, she withdrew three fine platters on which to set the swordfish upon.

      “I hope so,” I grunted, arms folded across my chest. With a sigh, Portia set the plates aside, hands resting on her hips as her blue eyes found mine. There was a certain stubbornness to her expression, a flash within her eyes that would not accept a ‘no’ for an answer.

      “Athena, milady appreciates what you’re doing for her, and she finds a friend in you when there’s hardly a friendly face around.” She spoke earnestly, her eyes sparkling fondly. “She trusts you, you know.”

      My lips pursed, and I cast my gaze to the swordfish that had just finished cooking. It looked quite delectable, and the spices wafting though the air were to die for. Portia watched me for a second longer before turning back to the food, plating it gingerly on the fine dinnerware, her small hands working gently and precisely. My fingers tapped idly against my arm, and I motioned for one of the kitchen servants to approach. After a quick word about a bottle of wine, they were off again, and I turned back to Portia, who had finished plating the meal with ease. Even her skill with decoration was commendable, and the dish looked twice as appealing as it had before.

      I shuffled up beside her, golden eyes fixed on the three plates on the counter. “I hope she likes this, Portia.” I heard her chuckle, and a second later, she nudged my rips sharply with her elbow nodding toward the plates.

      “I’m sure she’ll love it. Now let’s get going!”

      I did not need to be told twice. I picked up two of the three platters, gripping them firmly, and Portia grabbed the third as she motioned for me to follow, ushering me out the double doors that led to the hall. She walked surprisingly quickly; even though I was a good foot taller than her, I still struggled to keep up, but it likely was because I did not want to accidentally drop the platters in my hands. The path was unfamiliar; I had not used the servants’ corridor to get from the dining hall to the kitchens, and it was because of Portia that I did not get lost. Still, the walk was relatively short, and in no time, she was wrenching open another pair of double doors, standing aside to let me cross the threshold.

      Nadia sat at the head of the table, and even in her obvious boredom, I had yet to see a women more elegant than she. Her elbow rested upon the table, chin settled in her palm as her crimson eyes traveled lazily toward the doors we had just burst through. I could not read her expression; though there was a certain mirth dancing within her eyes, her features were a blank mask. I gulped; this was not the first time I was late to a meal with the Countess, but at the same time, I did not want to make a habit of it. 

      “Athena,” she said softly, straightening in her seat. “Portia, how good of you to join me.” Her voice was cool, clear and piercing, and yet there was no stiffness to her demeanor, no frigidity to her posture that would cause us both alarm. In fact, she seemed rather… _relieved…_ that we had arrived.

      “Of course, milady!” Portia said with a bow. “We didn’t mean to keep you waiting.”

      Clearly amused by our fluster, the Countess’ lips lifted into a warm smile, extending her hand out to the seats beside her. “I have grown accustomed to waiting, Portia, but waiting on the pair of you doesn’t come as a bother.”

      I glanced at Portia, who met my eyes in return, and only a moment passed before we drew toward the table, Nadia standing to await our arrival. Before her, I set on of the platters; the steaming hot spiced swordfish seemed to permeate the halls with its aroma, and as Portia and I set down our plates, Nadia’s gaze flickered to the meal before her, eyes widening in surprise as the three of us took our seats, together.

      I watched her with interest as she inspected the food, picking up her fork with a sure touch. She prodded at the fish for a moment, testing the tenderness of the meat, before slicing off a small bite and raising it to her mouth. It hovered before her lips as she smelled it’s enticing aroma, and I watched with bated breath as she popped the swordfish in her mouth, chewing it contemplatively.

      I dare not reach for my fork. It was agony, waiting as she savored the flavor, taking another bite to let the flavors wash over her tongue. Not even her eyes betrayed what she was thinking, and a few moments passed before taking another piece of the swordfish on her fork, raising it again. However, rather than eat it, herself, she turned toward me, elbow resting on the table with her cheek in her hand, an almost dream-like look floating in her eyes.

      “You remembered?” Though it was aimed as a question, it felt like more of a statement than anything, and I nodded slowly, a warm smile crossing my lips as I too rested my chin in my palm, watching her closely.

      “Did you think I forgot?” I asked simply. “I remembered how much you missed spiced swordfish, and how the kitchen could never get it right so I…” I paused, her lips curving into an alluring, appreciative smile, and I could feel my cheeks and the tips of my ears burning, the swordfish still steaming on her fork. From the corner of my eye, I could see Portia cover her smirk with her hand. “I wanted to try to cook it myself. Do, ah, do you like it?”

      Nadia leaned forward, offering me the bite off her fork. I gazed at her hesitantly, but nodded, allowing myself to take the fish. Eye widened as the flavor washed over me, and I could not help but to let out a hum of satisfaction at the taste.

      “I remember you saying you have never had spiced swordfish, Athena,” Nadia mused, raising her brows teasingly. “I daresay, you have now.”

      My heart leapt as she continued her meal, and Portia, too, tucked into her dish, humming happily at the food. I bit my lip, glancing down at my own; how I managed to season the fish  _just right_ , I did not know, but I was thankful that I had gotten it, if just for this once. Finally, I raised my own fork, taking a bite out of my own plate, and though my focus was fixed on the fish–and not embarrassing myself by somehow missing my mouth–I could feel Nadia’s eyes upon me, watching me as I ate.

      “Thank you, Athena. You don’t know what this means to me.” A pause. “Perhaps you can show me how you spiced it, when you next make it…”


End file.
